Pear Cub
Guardian |Tribe = Fruit Animal Plant |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When destroyed: Make a 5 /4 Grizzly Pear with Amphibious here. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = So cute and cuddly and ... wait, what's that growling sound?}} Pear Cub is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability makes a Grizzly Pear in its place when it is destroyed. It was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but wasn't obtainable until the Peary Feastivus event. It was available from December 20, 2016 to December 27, 2016. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Fruit Animal Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When destroyed: Make a 5 /4 Grizzly Pear with Amphibious here. *'Set:' Event Card description So cute and cuddly and ... wait, what's that growling sound? Strategies With Pear Cub is very weak for its cost, but do not let that fool you. Since your opponent is going to have to face Grizzly Pear once you destroy this plant, it can make your opponent think again before playing their zombies or tricks. Since it also has the Amphibious trait, it is useful on preventing Amphibious zombies from continuously doing damage to you. Its Amphibious trait also lets it be boosted by Navy Bean, though only Citron can do this normally. If your opponent lacks Amphibious zombies such as Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm, it can cause issues for them, especially when it is boosted. You can boost its stats to put your opponent in a dilemma, though if it gets higher stats than Grizzly Pear, your opponent can simply choose to destroy it without any hesitation. Since it makes another plant by its ability, Muscle Sprout synergizes well with it, although only Grass Knuckles can normally use such a combo. Use caution when playing it in unprotected lanes, however, as smart opponents may keep that lane open to get an easy superpower or two at no real risk to themselves. If you play as Grass Knuckles, you can force a zombie to attack it with Whipvine or Sweet Potato. Against Think of Pear Cub as Barrel of Deadbeards on the plants side. Do not get lured by Pear Cub's weak stats. If you think you cannot handle Grizzly Pear with what cards are in your hand, do not destroy Pear Cub. It is better to take little damage to prepare for a safe fight than to recklessly destroy it and put yourself in danger. But also beware, unlike Barrel of Deadbeards, your opponent has near total control of this card, as plants play after zombies. If Pear Cub is actually played on a lane with a powerful zombie, you can play Smoke Bomb to move that zombie away, or Terrify to move Pear Cub away. Do not use Fireworks Zombie or Barrel of Deadbeards against Pear Cub, as it'll only leave you in a tough spot. However, if the circumstances are in your favor, use it, but be aware of the consequences. This also applies to Area of Effect cards like Weed Spray and The Chickening. Alternatively, you can play Vimpire, or give any other zombie the Frenzy trait and boost its stats to at least 4 /2 to destroy both Pear Cub and Grizzly Pear without serious consequences. Gallery PearCubStats.png|Statistics PearCubCard.png|Card Trivia *It is the third plant to be based on a pear, the first being Pair of Pears and the second being Grizzly Pear. The fourth is Pear Pal *It is also the second plant to be based on a bear, the first being Hibernating Beary. **Coincidentally, both cards are in the Guardian class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Animal cards